Will it be a happily ever after?
by Likewow5556
Summary: This is my sequel to my story Katie and Oliver. It takes place towards the end of Katie's sixth year and until the end of the 7th book. I'm only updating on Saturdays. Read and Review! Katie/Oliver. Fred/Angelina. George/Alicia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**OLIVERS POV**

I stood nervously near the door of Fred and George Weasley's apartment above their shop. I lifted my hand up and knocked on the door three times. I heard somebody yell from inside and then the door opened. A familiar boy opened the door. His face broke into a grin as he said "Wood what an amazing surprise"

"Ha funny Fred"

"You still can tell I'm Fred?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid"

"That can be debatable"

"Haha, very funny Weasley—"

"On last name basis are we Wood?"

I groaned in annoyance. "I came to ask you something"

"What is that something?"

"You know that I love Katie right?"

"Right…we're is this going?"

"I want to ask her to marry me"

"Why are you telling me?"

"I want your permission"

Fred looked at me shocked. "Why me?"

"Because you mean so much to Katie. You've always stuck to her…except a few times" I said giving Fred a look.

"I'll let you marry her on one condition"

"And that condition is?"

"I'm the best man"

"I agree to that condition"

"Congratulations"

"She hasn't said yes yet"

"She will"

"How are you so sure?"

"She loves you" Fred told me as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "How's she doing?"

"The same as when the last time you went to see her"

"She'll make it through" Fred said with tears in his eyes. "She has to"

I nodded a lump in my throat. Katie was cursed a few months ago by a necklace. Nobody's sure who did it still. When they find out who did it, I will kill that person. Katie still hasn't woken up yet. And the healers at St. Mungos aren't sure if she will ever wake up. I know she will. She has to. Katie Bell is too stubborn to not wake up.

There was a knock at the door. Fred jumped up as if he was expecting this to happen and bounded over to the door. He opened it and a few minutes later Angelina Johnson stepped into the room. She was just as pretty as ever. She saw me and looked shocked. She walked over and embraced me.

"Hey Ange"

"Hey Wood. How's Katie doing?"

"She hasn't improved and she hasn't worsened"

"How are you holding up?" Angelina asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"Same as when you saw me last"

"She'll make it thorough"

"I know she will"

"So…what are you two doing?"

"Nothing really" I answered before Fred and his big mouth ruined the surprise.

A few hours later I was ready to leave. Me, Fred, Ange, and George talked for a while. This is the longest I've ever been away from St. Mungos since Katie was put in there. Ange and Fred were acting all couply and it made me miss Katie even more. Angelina and Fred have been going out since I don't know. Just as long as me and Katie probably.

"Guy's I'd better get going" I said standing up.

"Wood you need to come over more" George said. I nodded and then hugged each of them. I walked out and apparated back to St. Mungos.

**AN: This is the first chapter to a multi-chapter sequel to my story Katie and Oliver. Wow. It feels so good to write this story again! I'm only updating it on Saturdays for a while though. Until I finish another one of my stories. Read and Review! Tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got back to St. Mungos I walked past the receptionist desk. Melissa, the recepstonist gave me a warm smile. I tried to smile back, but it was hard. I know every healer's name, and I'm on first name basis with all of them.

"Oliver," Melissa started "Michael needs to see you"

"Is Katie alright?" I asked picking up my pace.

"Um, he didn't say. He's in his office"

"Alright, thanks"

I walked over to the his office and I knocked once. I heard somebody get up and walk over to the door. Michael, an elderly healer opened the door. Michael has white hair and striking blue eyes. It's kinda freaky.

"Aw, Oliver" Michael said. "Have a seat"

I went and sat down across from him.

"How's Katie? Is she ok?"

"She's a little bit better then when you left, but not by much"

I nodded, sadly. "How much longer do you think it'll take until she wakes up?"

"We're not sure Oliver. I wanted to talk to you about you, not Katie right now"

"What do you mean?"

"Oliver you've barley left Katie's side since she was taken here. It's not healthy"

"I can't leave Katie. What if something happens?"

"The only thing that can happen is she wakes up. And if she wakes up, we'd owl you right away. As well as Katie's parents"

"I want to be here when Katie wakes up"

"I know, Oliver. I understand. But what about you're job?"

"I've taken off"

"Is that a good idea?"

"They understand"

"Oliver, I'm going to ban you from here if you don't start going out more. I'm sorry, but it's what needs to be done"

"Fine. I'll go out tomorrow"

"Go back to work as well"

I growled. "You're pushing your luck"

"And you're pushing your health Oliver"

"Fine. Goodbye"

I walked out of the office as calmly as I could. I'm furious at him. How—how dare he? He doesn't understand what I'm going through! I'll listen to him though. I can't get banned from here. Wait can he even do that? Whatever.

I walked into Katie's room and sat down in the chair beside Katie. I put my hand to her forehead and she seemed to feel normal. No fever, which was good. She had a fever the other day. I was panicking about it, because the healers didn't think she'd make it through the fever. But thank god it was a low one.

"Hey Katie, it's me Oliver" I took Katie's lifeless hand in mine. I rubbed it. The healers say that talking to her can help her. "I went to see Fred and George tonight. Sorry I left you though. Ange came over too. We miss you a lot. Especially Fred. Katie you have to get through this. You're strong enough!"

There was a knock on the door. I turned and saw Maddi. I walked over and embraced her.

"How have you been holding up?" She asked.

"Alright I guess. How about you?"

"It's been hard, especially since Katie's father passed away."

"I know it has"

"Oliver I want you to come to dinner at our house tomorrow. Jay, Alex, Michael, and Ally will be there"

"I'll come. Thank you"

"You're welcome Oliver. I just came to see if she's any different"

"The healer's said that if you talk to her it'll increase her chances of waking up. Would you like to try? I could leave"

Maddi nodded. "I'll try"

"That's the best we can do"

"I know"

The next afternoon, I used apparition to get to the Bell's house. I walked up to the door and knocked once. I heard footsteps in the hallway. Jay, Katie's older 28 year old brother answered the door.

"Hey Oliver"

"Hi Jay"

"Come in"

"Thanks. How've you been?"

"Alright I guess"

"How's things going with Meagan?" I asked. Meagan is his fiancée.

"Good. Getting ready for the wedding"

"Did you pick a date yet?"

"No, as soon as Katie wakes up" I nodded my head understandingly.

We were in the living room. I saw Michael sitting on the couch playing with his only child Jessica. Jessica's two. His wife, Sharon was probably in the kitchen helping Maddi. Alex was playing with his seven month old son. Michelle was playing with Kassie. Ally was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Oliver" Michael said. I haven't seen him since his 26th birthday.

"Hey Michael. Aw, Jessica got big"

"Oliwer gwess what!"

"What?"

"I got a boo-boo"

"Aw, where"

"On my finger" Jessica said walking over to me. "Will you kiss it?"

I bent down and kissed her finger. She hugged me and then went back to playing with Michael. I sat down and started talking to Alex about Quidditch. He was happy that I am going back to playing soon.

"Dinner's ready" Maddi said coming into the room. She smiled at me. "Oliver, have you been eating every day? You look thin"

"I have Maddi"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Maddi nodded and then walked into the kitchen, along with everybody else. I sat in between Jay and Alex. I talked to everybody, but it wasn't the same. I could tell that everybody misses Katie, and who doesn't? It's sort of…quiet. It's so hard to go on with Katie not here. I miss her so much.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ideas are welcome! And I really want to know what you think about this story! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I walked into the hospital after practice. It was really weird to go back to work, because I took off the day Katie was put into the hospital, a few months ago and I haven't gone back since. Since then I haven't really gone home yet, and I've only gone out when I needed to.

I miss Katie so much. It's so hard for me to be here, and feel so far away from her. I miss her voice, her laugh, her being here. I can't take it much longer. It's so annoying and hard. The only thing that keeps me going is Katie awakening one day. I can't wait for her to wake up.

When I walked into Katie's room I saw Fred sitting with her talking to her. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his cheeks were tearstained. He looked up at me and smiled briefly. Then he went back to rubbing Katie's hand.

"How are you holding up Fred?"

"Alright I guess" Fred told me. "How can you stand staying here with her all the time? I would never be able to do this. It's too hard."

"I know. It's really hard for me too Fred. I just keep reminding myself that she's going to wake up soon. She has to"

"I know she will, but the waits starting to get to me"

"It's starting to get to me too. I just wish the doctors could do more then what they are doing"

"Me too"

I sat on Katie's left side and rubbed her hand again. Then suddenly it curled up and held my hand. I stared at Fred who was staring back at me. Fred started to circle her hand more and then the other one moved. I jumped up and ran to get Michael.

"Michael!" I said as I opened the door panting.

"What's the matter?" He asked standing up.

"It's Katie! I think she's waking up!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Her left hand held mine when me and Fred were with her! Then her other one moved"

"Oliver, I think she may just be waking up"

The two of us rushed into her room. Fred was talking to her, trying to get her to gain consciousness. Michael walked over to her and started to scan her with his wand. He looked up smiling. I knew what that meant. Katie's waking up! Finally! After 3 months! Fred grinned at me as she started stirring.

I sat down on the bed next to her. She looked up and her hazel eyes met mine. I smiled at her. I felt tears pouring down my cheeks. Fred leaned in and hugged her tightly, tears pouring down his cheeks too.

"Katie we've missed you"

"Ho—how long was I ya know…unconscious?"

"Three months"

Katie looked shocked. "What happened?"

"You were cursed at Hogsmeade. We don't know who did it but me and Fred are going to kill that person when we find out who it is"

"You don't have to—" Katie started but was interrupted by Fred.

"We know we don't have to. We want to and the person deserves to be in jail"

"Oliver, Fred I love you guys"

"I love you too" Me and Fred answered at different times.

"Katie, I'm Michael" Michael said introducing himself. "I've been your healer through all of this. I'm very sorry that any of this had to happen. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Not really, I just remember going into the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks and then it all went black"

"So it was probably a woman in the bathroom"

"I think so too"

I continued to rub Katie's hand and hold her close to me. I knew that soon I'd have to leave her, when Maddi got here. And then she'll go back to Hogwarts. I'd be able to write to her of course, and see her on Hogsmeade weekends, and then at her graduation I'd propose to her of course. She'd hopefully say yes.

Suddenly the door opened and Maddi ran through the door. Her blonde hair piled on her head and her hazel eyes that match Katie's full of tears. She ran over to Katie's bed and hugged her close to her. I let go of her right before Maddi grabbed her. Me and Fred walked out of the room, unnoticed to let Katie and her mum have some privacy.

"I can't believe she's awake again" Fred said grinning at me. I grinned back.

"Me neither. I'll owl Alicia and Angelina. You apparate to tell George"

"Got it"

I nodded and grabbed a piece of Parchment. I quickly got a quil and started writing.

Dear Angelina,

I'm glad to tell you that Katie woke up today! She doesn't remember who cursed her, which is a disappointment, but it's amazing to see her again. I know that you probably want to come see her again, so I guess you can come whenever. Right now she's with her mum so I wouldn't come right now exactly, but you can come later on.

Love,

Oliver Wood

I then wrote a letter to Alicia.

Dear Alicia,

Guess what? Our dear friend Katie woke up from her long three month nap. She doesn't have any memory of what happened except going into the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks. At the time her mum is with her _and _you are still at Hogwarts, so please don't come rushing over here alright? Stay in school and if I can I'll arrange for you to come here over the weekend alright?

Love,

Oliver Wood

Fred and George apparated into the hospital just as I sent the two letters to Alicia and Angelina. George was grinning and looking extremely excited and happy. Fred looked almost identical to him.

"It's been to long" George commented.

"Way to long"

**AN: I didn't get any reviews last chapter, and i know this chapters late. I'm sorry for that. It's late because I was busy this weekend. I really want to just tell me if you like the story or not! I'm thinking of discontinuing it if nobody is actually reading! If you want just tell me that you're reviewing! Anyways read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 4

**Katie's POV**

It's so odd how it's been three months since I was cursed. How's that weird you may ask? It's weird because it really feels like I just woke up from a nights sleep. Michael said that I can go back to Hogwarts in a week if everythings alright, which so far it has been. I don't want to go back. So much has probably changed since I was there last. I need to make up with Leanne. We had a fight over the necklace. The stupid necklace that started all of this!

Since I woke up Fred and Oliver have barley left. They both don't want to leave because they are afraid that I'm going to go unconscious again. I told them I wouldn't but they wont listen. Thank god Fred works with George and Oliver has no practices or games coming up.

"Kates!" Fred exclaimed as he came into my room. He had went to get something to eat. "I brought you pie!"

"Pie?" I asked.

"Yes pie!"

"What kind of pie?" I asked skeptically.

"The good kind!"

"And where did you get it from?"

"Downstairs in the cafeteria!"

"Fine…it better not be like poisoned or something!"

"Of course it's not poisoned!" Fred exclaimed hurt. "Why would I poison you after you just woke up about three days ago!"

"Sorry Fred, I forgot that I was being inconsiderate"

"It's alright"

I took the pie from Fred and took a bite. "Oh my god Fred this is not cafeteria food!"

"Fine…i—I made it"

"You made it?"

"Yeah"

"It's delicious Fred! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Katie."

After a while me and Fred just sat in silence, and not an awkward silence either. Oliver needed to go check on his apartment and do some other things so it was just me and Fred. Just like old times. I remember last year when Fred and George took flight from Hogwarts. Me, Alicia, and Ange were so mad at the two of them it's not even funny! When Ange saw Fred again she nearly killed him. That was at graduation. I miss Ange, but I_ defiantly _don't miss her being my captain. She was worse then Oliver.

_Me and Fred had been fooling around in the common room. It was a Saturday and I don't plan on doing my homework anytime soon. I didn't want to go to Quidditch Practice. Me and Alicia could barley handle Ange's rampages. She's still not talking to Fred because he got himself banned from Quidditch. He still comes to practice and watches. George stays away from the Quidditch Pitch._

_I looked over to the clock and it said 3:00. I was late for Quidditch practice so I jumped up off the couch me and Fred were sitting on and quickly ran up to my room. I grabbed my robes and ran back downstairs. I quickly kissed Fred on the cheek and started to run out of the common room._

"_Katie! Where are you going?"_

"_I'm late for Quidditch Practice!"_

"_Have fun!" _

_I groaned and continued to run towards the Quidditch Pitch. Hoping not to be stopped by Umbridge or Snape…Ooh, what if they both catch me! Which is worse? Umbridge and her evil, twisted mind or Snape and his normal evil mind…I'd rather be caught by Snape. _

"_Miss Bell what are you doing?" Asked the annoying to sweet-for-her-own-good voice asked. _

"_Umm, I'm late for Quidditch Practice Professor" I said slowing down._

"_I let Gryffindor have their team back and this is how you repay me? Running in the halls and being late? Tardiness is not looked upon in our society Ms. Bell" Professor Umbridge said. _

"_Sorry Professor"_

"_Detention tonight in my office at seven Ms. Bell"_

"_Yes Professor"_

_I walked as fast as I could without being considered 'running'. God I hate that woman! How dare she tell me that tardiness is not looked upon in our society? How should she know that? She's a toad! She shouldn't even be allowed to teach! I honestly like Dumbledore, but was he drinking when he hired her? Wait does Dumbledore drink? Probably not…but maybe he does!_

"Katie what are you thinking about?"

"Remembering this one time I got detention from Umbridge"

"Why?"

"I remember thinking Dumbledore was drunk when he hired Umbridge" Fred burst out laughing. It was just like old times.

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I was thinking of writing a Katie/Fred story but I'm not sure. If anybody wants me to I will. Read and review and tell me whether or not you want me to write the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5

School. NEWTs. And drama. That's what school is. I'm back and I am really missing Oliver and Fred. I am back on the Quidditch team again and I am really glad that I am. I missed it and it helps take my mind of getting good grades on my NEWTs. I missed so much so I'm going to have to get tutored on weekends so that I can catch up to where my class is.

"I've missed having you around Katie" Alicia exclaimed walking up to me and hugging me.

"I wish I could say I missed you, but I was unconscious for three months" I said laughing. Alicia laughed too. "How bad was it when I was out?"

"Really bad Katie. Oliver wouldn't leave you and Fred was really upset and he went to see you whenever he could. George was a mess most of the time. Angelina…she hid it. You know how she has that tendency to hide things when it get's really hard."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"I was upset and we all wanted revenge. Oliver and Fred wanted to kill the person who did it, but they never found out who it was. Are you sure you don't remember?"

"No I can't remember."

"I wish you could."

"Yeah me too." I said. "I gotta go to a Transfiguration lesson to help me catch up."

"Alright. Have fun"

I hugged Alicia one last time before going to my make-up work session thingie with McGonagall. I have it once a week. On Thursdays. The only day that I have nothing is Sunday. Some nights I even have Quidditch.

"KATIE!" A familiar voice shrieked and ran up to hug me.

"Leanne!"

"I am so, so, so, so sorry Katie! " Leanne said her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"It's fine Leanne. You didn't know better" I said rubbing her arm.

"I missed you so much!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Don't be!"

"I won't."

"How's things going on with Oliver?"

"Fine. Shoot I gotta go to Transfiguration make-up lesson. I'll see you a bit later alright?"

"Yeah"

"We'll catch up later! I promise!"

"Kay! I missed you!"

"Missed you too!"

**AN: Sorry for the late update, and thanks for the review! Read and review! And I need ideas for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 6

The months went on and soon it was the last Hogsmeade trip for the year. I was going with Alicia and we were meeting Ange, Fred, George, and hopefully Oliver. I miss them all so much! I haven't seen them since I got out of the hospital.

Me and Alicia were getting ready. I put my long dirty blonde hair into a ponytail and I put on eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. Then I put on a blue tanktop and a pair of straight dark wash jeans. It was the end of May so I didn't wear a jacket. Then I sat on my bed and waited for Alicia to come out of the bathroom.

Alicia finally came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. Her brown hair was in two low pigtails and she had eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara on just like I did. She had a pink tanktop on and a denim mini skirt.

"I like your skirt."

"Thanks! I like your shirt."

We both laughed and then walked out and into the common room. There weren't that many people in there, just a few second years who looked at us with jealous eyes. They obviously wished they could go to Hogsmeade. We smiled at them and went into the Great Hall.

"Are you gonna eat much?"

"I don't think so…me and George are probably going to go to the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, me and Oliver are going there too. Maybe we should just all hang out together. I mean theres not much time left in school, we should enjoy it."

"Yeah. Ange and Fred'll probably want to hang out. Have you heard from them recently?"

"No not really. I owled Fred about a month ago and his reply was about the only thing I've heard from him."

"Oh, ok. We should really start going. The carriage we're taking is leaving at ten. It's nine fifty."

"Ok. I can't wait to see Oliver again. Or Fred, George, and Angelina."

"Same here. It's been so weird since we haven't been together in a while ya know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I've missed being together so much. And in a month, we'll all be able to go to eachother's house all the time!"

"Yeah, I know. It'll be so fun!"

"The only thing that's not fun is you-know-who."

"Yeah, it's scary how everything is changing now."

"I know. My mom's been really scared lately."

"Mine too. So is my dad."

I nodded. "Let's not talk about this…let's go find a carriage."

We finally found an empty carriage. We got in just as the carriage started moving towards Hogsmeade. I missed these trips so much. I felt the familiar tingiling in my stomach that I knew was nerves. I remembered one of the last times I had this feelings; at St. Mungos when my father was in the hospital because he was having a heart attack. I remember being scared because the healers still hadn't come out and told us what was wrong with my father.

Finally we were at Hogsmeade. It brought back good and bad memories. I remember me and Oliver's first date. Then I remember when I was cursed by the necklace.

When we got off the carriage me and Alicia walked towards the Three Broomsticks and we walked in. We smiled at Madam Rosmerta and seated ourselves at a large booth that we know can fit six people. After about twenty minutes of waiting Oliver, Ange, Fred, and George walked in. The four of them walked over to us and sat down. Oliver sat across from me and George across from Alicia. Then Angelina sat down next to Alicia and Fred sat down across from her.

"Hey guys. How's school been?" Oliver asked.

"Eh, it's school."

"Yeah, not that fun."

"Do you miss me Kates?" Fred asked.

"I miss all of you. So does Leesha."

Fred pouted. "You miss me more then Wood right?"

"I miss you both the same Fred. Stop annoying me."

Angelina laughed and leaned across Alicia to high five me. Fred pouted and me, Alicia, and Angelina laughed. Just then Madam Rosmerta walked over and took our orders.

"Where's the huge graduation party gonna be?" Fred questioned.

"You're apartment" Oliver said smugly.

"Why ours?" George exclaimed.

"Because you guys never have anything at your apartment."

"Fine we'll host your graduation party."

"Does anybody else have a bad feeling about this?" Alicia asked, her eyes wide with 'fear'.

"Hahaha Leesh" George said leaning across the table to kiss Alicia.

"Eww!" I shrieked and hit George's arm.

"Katie!" Alicia whined. We all laughed.

About an hour later we all separated and me and Oliver were alone, for the first time in a long time. We were sitting in the back of Madam Puddifoots. We were sitting in the back of the shop and I was in Oliver's arms.

"I've missed you so much Katie."

"I've missed you too."

"How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Alright. I'm better now that I'm with you." Oliver leaned in and kissed me full on the lips.

"I love you Oliver."

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update last Saturday, but I got really sick and I am finally better. Sorry that it's a day late. Anyways read and review! **


End file.
